


Celebrating Life With You

by RelentlessCkie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/pseuds/RelentlessCkie
Summary: Camus says they should be working, but Geist wants to take a stroll along the beach.





	Celebrating Life With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/gifts).



Camus pushed away some locks the sea wind had stuck on his face. "We really shouldn't be here at this time of the day." 

"Why not?" asked an unconcerned Geist, tying her own hair in a loose bun. 

"Because we should be either training or working on the translations that Pope Shion told us—"

Geist shrugged. "We can train any time of the day, not just in the morning. It's not like the arenas will grow up legs and walk away. As for the translations, we're far ahead of schedule." 

"You're right, of course," Camus conceded. "But still—" 

Geist cut him off with a peck on his lips. "Letting your hair down from time to time won't kill you, Camus." 

"I'm not sure I completely agree," he mumbled as the wind whipped more locks at his face, nearly causing him to swallow a few hairs. 

Geist chuckled as she helped him push the locks away. "See? You're already relaxing. You're even making attempts at humor." 

"You have a charitable definition of humor," Camus said as he made his own bun. 

Holding hands, they sauntered along the beach, boots sinking in the sand with every step. The wind made sure to stick hundreds of fine grains to their training suits. 

Considering Geist's criminal past, it had been a miracle that she'd honored the new chance Athena had given her. Diving into a routine of hard training and harder work, she'd proven over the last four years the sincerity of her regeneration. And won Camus's austere heart in the process. 

That playful side of Geist's that still made her break the occasional rule? Camus knew that was just her celebrating the gift of life.

Despite the guilt for neglecting his duties, Camus was happy that Geist allowed his presence in her celebrations.


End file.
